Passive Agressive Heartaches
by SimplyPenAndPaper
Summary: Hermione and Ron haven't seen eachother in over ten years. They thought they'd moved on. But when Hermione returns to London engaged to famous quidditch star Derrick Anderson and Ron is dating Alison S they both find old feelings die hard.
1. PreLogue

(A/N: I don't own Harry Potter, but the idea is all mine.)

Disclaimer: It's a sad fic and I am sad to not own the characters.(A/N: In my fic, Dumbledore lives and so does Sirius, so yes I changed the story line and no I don't care.)

Don't Forget To Remember Me

The golden trio sat together on a blanket by the lake. Graduation had just taken place and everyone knew that nothing would be the same anymore. Hermione was traveling the world and Ron had a job as an auror. As for Harry, well he had his hands full with his proposal to Ginny Weasley to deal with. Hermione sat curled up in Ron's arms and sighed unhappily.

"Things are never going to be the same are they," Hermione looked up into both Ron and Harry's eyes, but they didn't say anything except goodbye. Harry being the nice guy was trying to be optimistic, but at the same time was choking back tears as much as everyone else in the ceremony.

"Hermione, we are going to be friends forever," Harry said looking out at the sunset on the lake.

"No, Harry. I'm leaving and Ron is disappearing into his soon-to-be job...Things will never be the same, ever," she began to cry and Ron pulled her closely to his body.

"They will be, just don't say it won't and it won't," Harry tried really hard not to bring her further down, but couldn't suppress the voice in the back of his mind telling him he would never see them again.

"Hermione, I love you and we will see each other again after today," Ron said solemnly and sighed before kissing her head. All three of them just sat there for a few minutes and Hermione hid in Ron's chest. In the background they could all her laughter and hugging and crying, but nothing out of the ordinary for a graduation reception. Ginny was sitting down with Fred and George because she was feeling sick( possibly because she went on a chocolate eating binge the night before because Harry was leaving Hogwarts and her, but had yet to hear about the proposal herself).The sun actually set now and people were starting to leave, but the three graduates stay put because they knew moving from that spot would prove them right that they were leaving and would probably never see each other again. Ron shuddered and wondered how his life would go on without Hermione.

She looked at her watch and cried more. As the trio they had three minutes left with each other._No, not now.__ I can't leave now._ Hermione stood up and wiped her tears. Ron stood up also. Then Harry followed suite. They all stared from one to the other in terrified silence. Harry was the first to speak.

"Well," he kicked the dirt by the blanket,"I guess this is, this is good...Bye." Harry hugged his two best friends so tightly they felt as if they were being taken to deaths door and he let go all three felt it. The emptiness that now lay were Harry's friendship had been. He walked quickly over to Sirius and tried not to let anyone see him crying, but that wasn't a very good effort. Ginny walked over and comforted him.

"Well, then there were two," Ron tried to make a joke, but Hermione did not find this funny.

"Ron, you aren't funny. Harry just walked out of our lives and you expect me to laugh?" She wasn't happy obviously.

"I'm sorry, but I am only tying to make you happier. You haven't laughed all day and that worries me. You are always the one to keep their head and be serious when things are bad and now to see you crying and breaking down," He took her face in his hands," It scares me."

"I know, but I-I-I- ca-can't stop thi-thinking about what will happen when I, when I, oh R-Ron I c-can't leave," She said in between heavy sobs," I don't know how to go in anything alone."

"Yes you can Hermione, you can do everything, trust me I know," he said sadly.

"I love you Ron, don't ever forget that," she hugged him and he kissed her on the cheek. He couldn't kiss her for real, it would be too much of a painful goodbye.

"Hermione, I love you too," Ron walked with her to the dock at the lake.

"Um, Ron...It's time for me to go," she said like she was telling him she had a deadly virus

"Right," he stared at the planks of wood underneath their feet and spoke in a very hurt and low tone.

"Write me please, every day, whenever you want to, don't ever forget," Hermione begged him.

" Yeah, I will, goodbye," he hugged her and patted her head. She began to walk off the dock and he held his hand out, "Hermione wait."

She stopped instantly,"Yes Ron?"

"One thing," he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes Ron?"

"Don't forget."

"Forget what, Ron?"

"Don't forget to remember me."

Hermione turned around her eyes red and brimmed with tears once again,"Oh, Ron...How could I?" She ran over to him and locked him in a deep kiss. She cried and he did too. They broke apart too soon as far as they were concerned.

"Bye, Mione."

"No, Ron not goodbye, never goodbye," she kissed him again and walked away and out of his life.

(A/N: I know that it was sad, but it is an angsty fic, SUE ME. It gets happy towards the end, but reminders that it is angst. Please review, please, I really like reviews.)


	2. Buffet Reunion

(Oh my gosh, like totally freak me out, I said right on, oh yeah, I put a new chapter up)

Eight years later…

Ron sat at his desk jostling around a bunch of working files for his job. He hadn't heard from Hermione in over ten months and was really getting worried about her. Just as he was about to flip the light off and apparate home an owl flew into his office and Hermione's neat handwriting was all over it.

It read,

Dear Ron,

I miss you so much. I'm in Egypt right now. I just met a really famous guy. I think you know him- Derrick Anderson? Anyways he said he'd show me around. He's a very nice man. Not blown up by the fame. Anyways off to scale the pyramids.

Lots of love,

Hermione

"I haven't heard from her in almost a year and she sends me less than a bloody paragraph!?" He screamed at the paper. Then his hand brushed the old stack of love letters from the same girl. What happened to that girl? He wondered. He had no idea he would not hear from her for three more years.

Three years later…

Hermione struggled to avoid the paparazzi with her short time fiance and long time boyfriend Derrick Anderson. They attacked her with magical flashes, forcing her and bright eyed Derrick into a restaurant outside of London's main mall. Derrick was a towering man with broad shoulders, sexy cut muscles, a mischievous smile, and love in his eyes. Standing next to him was a small curly haired, brown eyed girl who shunned the spotlight. They looked like the happiest couple in the world- almost.

Now, folks- Rita Skeeter has retired in the last ten years, but her daughter has taken over the family business and now badgers every star on every block to get her story. She stood at the front of the paparazzi with a KwikWrite Pen annoying the daylights out of Hermione.

Not Derrick of course- he loved the attention. Her platinum blonde curls bounced around in the air while she smiled with her eyes behind the same ugly I'm-trying-to-look-smarter-even-though-I-don't-need-glasses-glasses.

Then in the not so noticeable background was a lanky man in a nice pinstripe suit. He wasn't bashing them, he just stood leaning against the pole trying to ignore all the hub-bub. He had flame red hair and a goofy smile. He couldn't see who the soccer star was with, but he heard everyone screaming about Derrick. Finally he reached through the crowds, and grabbed his girlfriend- Alison Skeeter.

She complained, "But I wanna get the scoop!!!", and then finally gave up agreeing to sit down for lunch. They were seated by a young man who was just as curious as everyone else in the open air restaurant.

"Here you are sir and madam." He droned about the specials seemingly preoccupied by all the cameras.

"Thank you." The man in the pinstripe suit said. Alison sneered at him and the waiter left.

"So, Ronnie (that's right, you guessed it! It's Ron!) who do you think his new girlfriend is. She was so short I could barely see her. I mean she didn't seem all that pretty. Ron- Ron, are you listening to me?" Alison waved her hand in front of his face. He snapped back into reality and shook his head.

"Yeah, totally Ali." He said convincingly and then went back to not listening. He hated his girlfriend's job. It was all she ever talked about.

"Okay, well I was just

Within ten minutes the paparazzi left and Hermione and Derrick sat down to lunch. He pulled the chair out just like a gentlemen and then after she was seated he sat himself. Ron and Alison were just two tables away, but Ron didn't care about stars- they were just annoying people with more money than him.

"So, what would you like to eat?" Hermione asked Derrick. Then at the two tables down Ron's ears perked up. He had heard that voice before. It was familiar. It was very familiar.

"Oh, I don't care. A fat free, no calorie something, thanks." He was a very health conscious man. No one knows why though, because with all the time he worked out you'd think he could eat whatever he wanted.

(Now readers, keep in mind that Hermione and Ron haven't seen each other in ten years.)

"You know what, I'm going to the salad bar, I'll get you something while I'm there, "Hermione decided and started to walk over to the long buffet of greens.

Unconsciously Ron stood up also, "Hey, Ali I'm going to go eat some salad. I'll be back." He slipped off quietly because she was engulfed in an issue of Witch Weekly.

"Great!" She waved absentmindedly.

The two long lost friends walked from opposite ends of the restaurant and swiftly made their ways closer to eachother. With each step they didn't notice each other… Yet.

Ron reached the start of the line first and Hermione came up right behind him. She went to grab a plate at the same time he did, and they touched hands. Hermione looked up as did Ron, and they both froze. For about a split second neither of them realized who the other one was.

You know how there are certain times in your life, that you never really understand until after they happen. The ones when time stops and all you can hear is your own heartbeat? Well that was one of those moments.

Talking was not needed in this instance. Her grim lifeless smile turned into a full giggle while he turned back to his goofy grinned self. They both felt it. Like they were coming home… But the door was locked.

The diamond weighed heavily on her finger... And the look tore heavily through his heart.

(A/N: That last thing being in reference to the fact that they aren't supposed to _still _love each other.)


	3. Temporary Hiatus

I've got a lotta stuff going on right now, so I promise I will update as soon as I have a spare minute,


End file.
